Waiting for You
by Just a Little More Faith
Summary: Acts of kindness have changed the course of history, so can one simple act change a whole school's clique system. TOTALLY FOR SHILEY! YOU VOTE ON PAIRINGS! Rated T for safety
1. Trailer

I took off Surreal Life cause no none really seemed to read it and stuff. I don't really like the title either, I just thought of it on the spot, so if anyone has a better title, PM me and you will get full acknowledgement in all the chapters. This is my trailer for 'Waiting for you.' Enjoy!

She was an average no one.

_Shows Miley being acknowledged by some and ignored by others_

He was the star of the football field

_Shows Shane scoring winning point_

One day he was abandoned by everyone…

"Shane, can you please talk to me after school, the rest of you may leave now."

Everyone but her…

"What are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you…"

Will their friendship turn into something more?

_Shows Shane and Miley leaning into kiss_

Or will it crash and burn?

"You are just like all your friends Shane! A sick jerk!"

"You know what? Maybe I am!"

Find out in… 'Waiting for You'

So what do you guys think? You have to review for me to write it. SHILEY ALL THE WAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Pink Tips and Shopping Trips

Okkkkaaaayyyyyy… I still am not to sure about re posting Surreal life… you need to tell me if you want it!

**Me: Lilly can you please read the disclaimer out…**

**Lilly: Why…?**

**Me: Cause if you don't… Oliver gets hit by a bus…**

**Lilly: Okayyy… that was strange… Kitty4life owns nothing… and all names have been changed…**

Lilly's POV

Hi, I'm…hey! Back here! Stop perving on the chick over there, she's not _that_ hot… oh wait… my mistake… she is pretty hot… go ahead… its not like anyone listens anyway… oh? You do want to listen? Well this story is about Miley, my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Who knew that a simple good deed could lead to all of this…

Miley's POV

I woke up with a start and almost gagged on the horrible taste that was in my mouth… I reached over and put a piece of gum in my mouth… 'Stupid nightmar…' I stopped my train of thought and listened… there was insane giggling outside my door… ' Or Jackson!' I thought to myself… I crept quietly up to my door. Thank the Lord for outward opening doors… If I'm lucky he will get hit by the door, if not I can always murder him the hard way.

I pushed my door open as quick and as hard as I could.. I heard the thump that I wanted, I looked behind my door, and there stood Jackson, rubbing his forehead.

"JACKSON ROD STERWART! WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU PUT INTO MY MOUTH WHILE I WAS ASLEEP!" I screamed at him.

He looked scared, and then he bolted… typical Jackson, try and take an afternoon nap and he attacks me with stuff to make my mouth taste bad… I walked down the stairs and heard Dad giving Jackson and earful, guess he heard me from downstairs. I picked my wallet off of the bench and headed off to work. Alex and I both work at the hottest fashion shop in Malibu, much to the displeasure of Amber and Ashley. One of our best friends, Mitchie, works at a café in the same floor of the mall and Lilly has a job at the skate shop. I didn't know why they all had jobs, but I did know that I wanted to get my hair cut short, just below my shoulders short.

I know that I was just in sweats and a tee but, we had work clothes at work. Clothes that Alex had designed herself. She was a designer, I was a singer, Mitchie was a talented musician, and Lilly was one of the best skaters in Malibu. All of us could sing, but I was to only one to be offered a recording contract. I walked up to the mall and took a deep breath… crap! I am starting to wish I changed… oh well… to late now… I walked into the mall and picked up my pace, reached the elevator, pushed the button and was just about to get in when I heard the voice I had been dreading…

"Miley…?"

"… Oh hey Shane…" I said in a low monotone. I seriously disliked this dude.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. I looked around for his friends, if this was a dare I'm not playing along.

"I work here…" I replied, once again, in a monotone, I could tell he was getting annoyed.

"What? In an elevator?" He joked, trying to strike up a conversation.

"No, in _Le Grande Clothes_. Shane, close your mouth, I don't want to see you to eat a fly."

Shane's mouth immediately snapped shut, he was about to say something else, but the elevator doors started closing and I hopped in and waved him good bye. He waved back still dumbfound for no apparent reason. 'Guys.' I thought to myself.

I hopped out of the elevator on the third floor. Tripped on my flip flops and then kept going… 'darn these totally cute yet totally uncomfortable flip flops' I thought quietly to myself. I waked over to my work and began my shift.

After the shift

I stood in front of the hair saloon with Lilly, Mitchie and Alex by my side. Whilst working I had decided against cutting my hair. I am just going to get pink tips now. All good… right…? I walked into the hair salon, next thing I knew I was walking out with pink tips and smiling like crazy!

"Miles! Wait up!" I slowed my pace and my best guy friend came racing up beside me. "Gosh Miles you walk fast!" It was Nate, he is sometimes a dork but he is an amazing singer. We dated for a while but we found it better just to be close friends. He is still pretty cute though. Shane was his brother, I couldn't understand how Nate could be so nice but Shane could be so… NOT! We talked for a bit and then we went our separate ways, seeing that we were at my house. We can walk pretty fast when we want to. When we WANT to.

"Hey! Nice hair Miles! I didn't think you were going for that kind of look but it really suits you!" Alex ran up to join me out the front of my house, it was like a second home to every one of my friends. They have a habit of hallucinating on my Dad's Loco Hot Cocoa, I had gotten out of that habit a loooooong time ago.

"Hey Alex, you here for more of my Dad's Loco Hot Cocoa?" I asked, I knew the answer but I liked to torment her.

"No way Miley! Last time I had that Jackson was a whale and tried to do the whale song with him, your Dad was a penguin and everyone else where moving table tennis tables… not going back there! By the way where you actually moving the table tennis tables… or was that just me?"

I laughed at Alex's silliness," Yes Alex, just to put your mind at ease, we where in fact moving the table tennis tables… wait… how did we get to table tennis?"

We laughed and made our way inside, we had school tomorrow and Alex had to help me pick an outfit.

A.N. So… did you like it? Sorry it took me so long to write but I had lost my muse for a while there and it just came back tonight. Review if you like it but I don't really care either way cause this isn't exactly that best chapter. Still, if you do review, can you be nice… please? I don't really care if you flame it, but can you leave a good reason for the flame? Gosh, I'm rambling again… Have a nice day!

**Kitty4life**


	3. Detentions Hurt When Shane Grey is There

**A.N. Hey, hope you like the chapter! I don't own anything, except the story idea, acknowledgements to fastalker1 for the story start.**

**Luv ya!**

**Just a Little More Faith**

**Disclaimer: Hannah Montana productions, expensive, Camp Rock and Wizards of Waverly Place productions, also expensive. Dreaming that I actually own all three of these things, priceless.**

Lilly's POV

Well, that was the start of a verrry long adventure, I'll skip the whole night scene cause that is not important, but then it goes to all of us at school the next day, the breaking point, so you could say.

Miley's POV

I walked along the path to school with my head high. My bag swayed lightly at my hip with the weight of my music, design, business and algebra textbooks. I had a difficult time choosing my subjects last year, but it all turned out alright, of subjects, design had to be the hardest, I was passing on an A average at the moment but that could change at the drop of a hat today if I didn't do well on my design prac assignment I handed in last week.

"MMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" My name rang through the empty space making me cringe at its loudness.

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTT???????????????????????????" I screamed back just as loud as I turned around. It was Mitchie, I KNEW IT! No one else screams that loud. "Seriously though Mitchie, we have neighbours so no screaming!"

"Awww come on Miley, when my hair sits this good in the morning, you know you can't get angry with me!"

I gave Mitchie a look that said 'Seriously Mitchie? You know me better than that!'

She scoffed, and I laughed at her silliness, we were best pals. By this time we were outside Seaview High, Seaview Senior School, SVSS, the school has many names but it is more commonly referred to by students as 'a hell on earth' I think even some of the teachers called it that.

We were early, as usual. We didn't like the crowds of the hallways just before class. Mitchie and I head to the back of the school where everyone was messing about, everyone I our group that is. The back of the school has these sort of picnic tables under the shade of a giant oak tree, the teacher say we can't climb it but hey, who really listens to teachers?

Lilly and Oliver were sitting on a picnic table talking about skateboards, you could tell by the way their faces lit up and their hand movements.

Jake was sitting on a seat, admiring himself in a little compact mirror, he wasn't a regular in the group, but I'm guessing the only reason he hangs out with us sometimes is because he has a super major crush on Alex.

Alex, on the other hand, just thought of Jake a really good friend, she currently had her iPod in and was dancing to it, no one was looking though, and we already knew she could dance really well.

Nate was no where to be found, I looked around at all the tables and then looked up, perched precariously on one of the lower branches was Nate, I told Mitchie where I was going and then started to climb the tree. Sneakily I crept along the branch and leaned over his shoulder, and yelled in his ear.

"WHAT CHA' DOING?"

He we so startled he fell out of the tree and landed on his butt. Everyone was holding their sides with laugher and laughing even harder as his face slowly got redder, shade by shade. I was laughing so hard I fell out of the tree to and landed right on top of him, but not so gracefully, this just made everyone laugh harder.

Mitchie somehow managed to crawl over to us, stood up and held out her hand to help me up. I took it, brushed off my clothes and helped Nate up, I then did a quick inspection of my clothes to make sure that there was no hole in any of them. I was wearing a pair if blue denim bell bottoms, a black overly big shirt with the words' Peace Not War' written in an array of fluro colours and my black converse sneakers with fluro laces.

Everyone was looking at me strangely, at the fact that I cared so much about my outfit.

"What? This outfit took me ages to put together."

This just set everyone off laughing again. I was confused.

"What?"

They kept on laughing, some even harder in fact, I was still confused.

"Awww c'mon guys, give her a break, she did actually take ages to put that outfit together, I should know, she tried on about 7 seven before it before deciding on that one." Alex walked over and pulled one of her iPod ear buddies out of her ears, showing that she was actually listening to responses.

Everyone was quiet, I walked over to Alex and put my arm around her neck. "Thanks for sticking up for me and all but did you really need to reveal the fact that I change my mind a lot when deciding on an outfit?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "It seemed necessary at the time!"

I shook my head at her ignorance and picked up the ear buddy that was hanging down, "What cha listening to?" Suddenly _I Don't Think So_ by _Kelis _ blared into my ear drums and before I knew it Alex was dancing and I had jumped up onto a picnic table and started singing, everyone was having a great time.

Sorry you don't have a clue

_But I don't have the time for you_

_Got my eye on someone else tonight_

_And I think you know th…_

"Ahem, Ms Stewart, would you kindly take your self down from the picnic table and follow me into the detention room."

My fun was cut short by a new teacher, one that just so happened to know my name, I got myself off the table and all my friends were giving me high fives for who knows what.

I followed the teacher to the detention room and was prepared to walk out again, sitting there at the back of the room was the one person I didn't want to see ever.

The one and only…

Shane Grey.

**(I was thinking of just cutting it off here, but would I do that to you guys?)**

I cautiously walked to the back of the room and sat down on the other side of the room. He looked at me with curious eyes, I don't normally try to get detention, it gives you a rep, one a don't need.

"Shane."

"Miley."

Silence… pure utter silence, if you don't count the rabble from outside and the occasional snore form the teacher that was 'watching' us.

"Why are you here?" Shane broke the silence, which is good because I wasn't sure I would be able to.

"Singing on a picnic table… not strange at all hey… but I bet I can guess what you were doing, something stupid like sliding down the halls on your stomach or something like that."

'… maybe…"

"You did WHAT?" I immediately shut my mouth as the teacher stirred and let some drool slide out of their mouth.

" I. Was. Sliding. Down. The. Hallways." He said it slowly as if I was dumb. "At least I wasn't making a fool of myself on top of a picnic table."

"Hey I… Its just I… Well what I'm trying to say is… Well you know… ummmmm." I put my hand under my chin and tried to think of a good comeback, think brain think!

"Having a little trouble there Ms Stewart?"

"Oh shut up you, and for your information, I was singing quite well thank you very much."

"Sure sure, I'll believe THAT when pigs fly without the help of cannons."

"Well its not like _you_ have any spectacular talents."

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out."

"What's that supposed to mean…"

BRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGGGG!

The bell went meaning we had to go to class, the teacher woke with a start and wiped the drool of their chin. Ewww…

"Well children, go to class now and make sure you don't get another detention."

Pfft, like Shane Grey will stay detention free for the rest of his high school life. We quickly sprinted out of the classroom, thank God, the teacher, his drool… I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!

I sprinted to class and got there just as the teacher was about to mark the roll, I smiled angelically at him and he looked like he was going to growl at me. Ah, don't you just love it when they do that?

"You're lucky Ms Stewart, one second later and you would have had a detention."

I sat down at my seat, in front of Alex and diagonally in front of Lilly, Alex leaned forward and whispered in my ear.

'Nearly two detentions in one day Ms Stewart, that wont look good on your record." What is with people calling me Ms Stewart?

I playfully hit her across the head and she shut up. Lilly giggled from beside her and I pouted making her laugh harder. The teacher glared at her and she tried to quiet herself unsuccessfully. He glared at he again and this time she shut up.

I love my friends.

**Sooooo, what do you think? Sorry it took so long but there will be a lot more posting going on now that school is off. I will also be putting up a new story soon called "All is Lost in Love and War" my friends and I have been hand writing it so far and as soon as I get it off of them it will be up here, be patient with me! Everyone who reviews this chapter will get a cookie (theoretically… cause it would be really stalkerish if I somehow got your address and randomly sent you a cookie in the mail… moving along!) **

**Love you guys!**

**Just a Little More Faith**


	4. Waiting For You

**Chapter four of Waiting For You! Yay! This chapter might just be a filler, I don't know, it depends on how my inspiration woke up this morning. Thank you guys so much for all the reviews, it gives me hope that people actually read my stories and not just pass over them. I don't own anything unfortunately; it makes me so sad to say that...**

Lilly's POV

After that detention, things got weird. Miley started to act strange and I often caught Shane staring at her. I kept my mouth shut though and didn't say anything to anyone. I wanted to let this one play itself out...

Miley's POV

I looked blankly towards the teacher, not taking in a word of the math class. I felt his eyes burning into the back of my head but I refused to turn around and acknowledge him. I refused to give him the pleasure of knowing he had gotten to me. I thought back on today's events. Shane's conversation with me to be exact. We had talked like normal people. There were no groups, no clichés, just him and I, talking. I was snapped out of my daydream by my teacher calling my name.

"Miley? Miley, that's the third time I have called your name, I hope for your sake you were paying attention and you can tell me the answer."

Someone in the back row snickered "Well of course she wasn't paying attention; why else did you have to say her name three times?" A few people giggled, but the class was generally quiet.

I shook my head and smiled softly. I had done this work in Tennessee when I was 14. It was simple. "The answer is forty-two." I quickly explained how to do the equation and then went back to thinking about what had happened. I still hadn't gotten anywhere near figuring out what had happened in detention when the bell went, signalling that class was over. I packed up my stuff and went to my next class. Advance music.

I walked into the class room and sat down near the window. I got my best inspiration here. Within two minutes the rest of my class mates had trailed into the classroom. I reached down and pulled out my music book, my lyrics book and my iPod. Advance music was one of the only classes that allowed you to listen to iPods.

I picked up my iPod and hit the shuffle button. Let's Dance To Joy Division by The Wombats started up and I put the ear buds in my ears. I looked aimlessly out of the window and listened to the catchy beat. I looked back over to the door and the teacher was about to walk in so I pulled my iPod out and turned it off. The teacher stood at the front of the class and started handing out assessment sheets. I got mine and started to read through it.

We had to write a song, music, lyrics and all. We had until the end of the semester at the most. Extensions were negotiable via the Head of Department or the principal. I wouldn't need one though, this was my specialty, I was surprisingly good at this sort of thing. With that, the teacher moved away from the front of the class and the students moved around the classroom. Some picking up guitars, or sitting behind pianos or keyboards to get the music over with, others were sitting against walls or at desks to start with the lyrics. I moved beneath the window in the sun and started on the lyrics.

This was how far I got.

_Woo!_

_Smooth talkin', so rockin  
He's got everything that a girl's wantin'  
He's a cutie, plays it groovy  
And I can't keep myself from doin' somethin' stupid_

_Think I'm fallin' for his smile  
Yeah, butterflies when he says my name  
Hey!_

This was as far as I had gotten when the bell went. I packed up my stuff again and headed to lunch. Alex had lunch with me while Demi and Lilly took another class. I walked into the cafeteria and jumped into the lunch line. I pulled my money out of my wallet and grabbed a tray. I walked along and put a Caesar salad, an orange juice and a pear on my tray, paid for it and then walked to our table. I sat down next to Alex, she didn't notice though because she had her iPod in. I pulled out one of the ear phones and placed it in my own ear. She jumped when I pulled it out by relaxed when she saw me. She was listening to some sort of techno remix or something. Not my kind of music. I put it back in her ear.

"I thought you didn't like that sort of music."

She shrugged her shoulders "It's on shuffle and I couldn't be bothered to skip it."

I restrained a giggle and looked down at my food. I put the dressing and the extras on my Caesar but I threw out the tuna... I hate tuna... I mixed it together and then stuck the plastic fork into the lettuce. Within 10 minutes I had polished of my food and I was sipping absentmindedly on my orange juice. I looked around the cafeteria and watched the social groups of the schools.

The group that really caught my eye was the jocks. The group where Shane Grey hung out. While I was scanning the room, I occasionally caught him staring at me out of the corner of my eye and when I looked at him, he looked away. I shrugged it off as a coincidence. I turned back to my table and Nate had sat down next to me. I turned around to him and smiled. He had some sort of weird soup and some water. I shook my head.

"I'm not even going to ask what is in that."

He smiled and took and spoonful. Slurping purposefully loud on it too. I cringed. I hated it when people did that, whether it be with tea or with soup, I hated the sound. He laughed and I shoved him playfully. He downed his soup in 5 minutes and then the bell went for our next class. I picked up my tray and put my bag over my shoulder and shoved my tray into the in. I waited for Nate and Alex before walking to my next and last class of the day. Business. It was the class I was the one class I was dreading the most as Shane was in this class. Well, that wasn't the part I was dreading because he was in most of my classes. The thing I was dreading was the fact that he sat next to me in this class. Stupid seating plan...

We walked down the hall to out classes. My class was first. I hugged Alex and Nate and then walked into my classroom. I sat down in my seat, back of the classroom next to the window. I pulled my books out and my iPod. The class barely had 4 people in it at the moment so I hit the shuffle button on my iPod and put the ear buds into my ears. I kept my eyes on the door but let the music take my mind on a wander. The classroom was slowly filling up and I closed my eyes to really get into the music. When I opened them again, Shane was standing at the top of my desk, smirking.

"You gonna finish soon?" I growled. We were in class now, we had to act to fit in with the status quo.

He smirked again. "Only if you want me to, babe?"

I shuddered visually on the outside, but on the inside my stomach was doing flip flops. What was wrong with me? I shouldn't be feeling this way!

"Only in your dreams hot shot."

With that, he sat down in the seat next to me and I pulled my iPod out of my ears, turned it off and shoved it back in my bag before the teacher walked onto the classroom. Once again, I completely zoned out during class. I started doodling in the back of my notebook and when I reached for a new pencil, I knocked it and it rolled along the desk. When I reached to grab it Shane had reached to grab it as well. Our hands brushed and all I could feel were sparks. I quickly brought my hand back to my chest and gripped it tightly. What on earth?

I focused on the teacher from then for the rest of the lesson and it seemed to go a lot quicker. By the time the lesson ended, I had almost forgotten about Shane Grey sitting next to me... almost. The bell went and everyone started to pack up their things and talk. The teacher shouted over all the noise.

"Shane, can you please talk to me after school, the rest of you may leave now."

With that, everyone started walking out of the classroom. I walked out of the classroom and expected on of his friends to be there, waiting for him, but there was no one. I don't know what came over me, but I found myself going back to the classroom and waiting outside the door. Shane and the teacher were so close to the door I could hear their conversation perfectly.

"Shane, I have been looking at your results and I'm sorry to say, but you are not living up to standard, if you don't get at least a B- on this next test, I'm going to have to fail you, and you will have to leave this class."

After that I put my iPod in my ears, I didn't want to hear anymore. I was waiting outside that door for no more that 10 minutes before Shane came out of the classroom. He looked at me strangely.

"What are you doing here?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Waiting for you."

**What do you guys think? Chapter four is up! YAY! Be happy for me cause I hardly ever have inspiration for this story anymore... probably cause no one reviews anymore... HINT HINT! I'm not gonna give you guys a 'I need X reviews to update' cause they never work for me... probably cause I can't promise I will review... anyway... hope you enjoyed it and have a nice day!**

**~oxox Just a Little Faith oxox~** _  
_


	5. So What Do We Do Now?

**Hey guys, I know you probably want to shoot me cause I haven't updated in AGES! But it's not my fault! I have heaps of homework to do so you guys are lucky and if I fail my subjects you should all be feeling sooooooooo guilty! Ok chapter five starting... after the disclaimer! I don't own anything except my darling baby... ahem... my storyline in case you don't understand me...**

_Previously_

_I walked out of the classroom and expected on of his friends to be there, waiting for him, but there was no one. I don't know what came over me, but I found myself going back to the classroom and waiting outside the door. Shane and the teacher were so close to the door I could hear their conversation perfectly._

"_Shane, I have been looking at your results and I'm sorry to say, but you are not living up to standard, if you don't get at least a B- on this next test, I'm going to have to fail you, and you will have to leave this class."_

_After that I put my iPod in my ears, I didn't want to hear anymore. I was waiting outside that door for no more that 10 minutes before Shane came out of the classroom. He looked at me strangely._

"_What are you doing here?"_

_I shrugged my shoulders, "Waiting for you."

* * *

_

He scratched his hair and looked me in the eyes. "Well obviously, but, well... WHY are you here? You could have left ages ago but you stuck around for me. Why would you do that?"

I shrugged my shoulders again and pulled my iPod earphones out of my ears. "No one else was going to, you seemed like you might need someone to talk to about what happened."

"Do you know what happened?"

"...maybe... but I would feel more comfortable if you told me." I turned off my iPod and shoved in my bag before I waited for him to continue.

He sighed in defeat and started to lap his way around the school. Turns out that he was flunking out in business class and he needed it to pass this year of school. If he didn't get at least a B- on the next test he would fail the class, thus, failing his grade, meaning he would have to repeat this year all over again. I nodded my head after he finished speaking but kept my mouth shut. You never really know what to say in a situation like this one. I saw a set of stairs and I moved towards them. I sat on the bottom step and Shane sat next to me, head in hands.

I didn't really know what to do so I hesitantly reached out and rubbed his back lightly. He looked at me and gave me a weak smile. I smiled back. He grabbed my hand and started rubbing it gently and, once again, sparks flew. I resisted the urge to pull my hand away and looked into his eyes, he looked broken.

"Thanks for being here. Your right, no one else would have stayed and you stayed even when I was a jerk to you today."

I shook my head. "You weren't a jerk to me; it's just the way we have to act in school. It's no one's fault, it's just the way it is."

"I wish it were different though..."

"Huh?" I was confused. "Why do you wish it were different? You are the most popular guy in school. You have girls swooning over you left, right and centre, why would you want to change that?"

He looked at me and searched my eyes. "Because you seem like a really cool girl Miley, and because of the damn status quo, I will never be able to know if what I'm thinking is right." He brushed a strand out hair out of my face and I blushed. He laughed. "You look so cute when you blush, that's why I tease you all the time." I blushed harder.

"Shane..." I chose my words carefully so I didn't scare the guy off. "If you want to find out if I really am a 'cool girl'... why don't you just find out?"

He moved closer to me so that there was only centimetres between our faces. "And how would you suggest I do that?"

I smirked. "I'm sure you'll think of something." And just like lightning striking power lines, sparks flew. He pressed his lips against mine and I lightly grabbed his hair. He put his hands in my hips and nibbled on my bottom lip. I opened my mouth and he deepened this kiss further. I broke away from the kiss and he put his forehead on mine, smirking like always.

"I think I just found out what I wanted to find out." He whispered huskily.

I raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

He shrugged his shoulders and did more smirking. "That you are one damn cool girl Miley."

I laughed and Shane leaned in for another kiss when I stopped short. I moved slightly to the side and put my head in my hands, this time, Shane was the one to do the back rubbing.

"What is it?" He asked concerned.

"What are we going to do? I mean, if we walk into school as a couple the school will turn into an uproar. It will also be really _really_ awkward because A) I dated your brother and B) we are on completely different social groups at school. I mean, you are, like I said, the most popular guy in school and I'm just... well... me."

He pondered what I said for a second and then nodded his head slowly. "Your right, it would be awkward, I mean, you DID date my brother, so it could get a little weird... but other than that I think we should be good."

I looked at him mouth wide. "So what your saying is, you would be prepared to go against everything you have worked for in your entire high school life, JUST to be with me in a relationship that may not even last?"

"Yeah, because I think it will last, and I think that you and me may just change the way the whole school thinks."

"You think that we could do that?"

"Didn't I just say that?"

"Oh... right..."

He smirked. "Cute as ever."

I hit his arm playfully. "Shut up you!"

He put his arms around my waist and brought his lips up to my ears. "Never in a million years Ms Miley, never."

I would have stayed like that forever if I had my way but I did have a home to return to so I gently pried his arms from my waist and stood up.

Shane looked like a lost puppy dog. "Where are you going?"

I laughed and ruffled his hair a little. "I don't know about you Shane, but my Daddy tends to get a little anxious when I'm not home on time and I'm going to late as it is so I need to get going."

"Well I could give you a lift?" He asked hopefully.

"My Daddy totally wouldn't freak out if I arrived home in some random boy's car." I replied sarcastically.

"Mmmm... you're probably right... well I guess I'll see you tomorrow then Miley." He sighed reluctantly.

I laughed and hooked my arms around his neck. "You guessed right." I pressed my lips to his one last time before I _had _to go. "Cya tomorrow Shane."

Not wanting to be out done, his pressed his lips lightly to mine and rested his forehead on mine. "Cya Miley."

I laughed before I unhooked my arms and took off running down the hall. Daddy was going to be _so _mad with me when I got home. After running all the way home and getting a telling off about being late from Daddy, I headed up to my room and pulled out my mobile, dialling Lily's number. She picked up on the third ring.

"_Hello?"_

"Lilly? It's Miley. Can you come over? I really need to talk to you."

"_Sure... can't you just tell me over the phone? I mean, it would be so much easier that wa-"_

"Lilly, I am having a CRISIS! And it's not really something that I would like to explain over the phone..."

"_Miley, I'm on my way."_

I snapped my phone shut and waited those tense 10 minutes while Lilly skateboarded over. Suddenly, she came bounding through the door. "What, what is it? What's so bad that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"It's not _bad_ Lilly, just sort of... complicated."

I explained the whole after school thing to her and in the end, she wasn't screaming in shock like I thought she would be, she was sitting back looking smug.

"Lilly... why aren't you screaming..?"

"Cause it's about time it happened. All the signs were there Miley I just didn't want to say anything in case I was reading the signs wrong."

"It was that obvious?" I sighed.

"Hate to admit it but yes."

Lilly ended staying until late that night, and we spent the whole time talking about what I should do. Her immediate reaction? 'Go for it!'

This was going to be tough...

**Gosh... I'm so slack for not updating sooner and it sucks cause everyone is so OOC... I'm expecting flames for this one so go ahead and do it.... Oh well! Win some you lose some! I HAD to get this up before Christmas so here we are, on Christmas Eve... Hehe... talk about cutting it close! MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! Hope you all have a great day! Oh, by the way, I didn't fail any subjects! :D  
**

**~oxox Just a Little Faith oxox~** _  
_


End file.
